Cuento de Princesas
by Yuliss
Summary: Season Cullen Contest. Rosalie va a prometerse con Royce King, pero la misteriosa presencia de uno de los hijos del doctor Cullen la distraen hasta cierto punto. ¿Qué pasaría si los cuentos de hadas no fueran tal y como nos lo cuentan? RosaliexEmmett.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo que hago con ellos. **

**Season Cullen Contest**

**Autor: Yuliss**

**Título: Cuento de Princesas**

**Rating: M**

**Pareja: Rosalie/Emmett**

**Num. de palabras: 11.640**

* * *

**Cuento de Princesas**

_1922, Rochester. Nueva York._

—Y entonces el príncipe llegó al castillo, a la torre más alta de todas. La que estaba custodiada por un enorme dragón-

—Madre, madre. ¿Y por qué tiene que haber un dragón? —la corté arrugando el ceño con disgusto. —A mí no me gustan los dragones. Son feos y escamosos… ¡y escupen fuego! —exclamé con una mueca de asco en mi rostro.

La risa de mi progenitora se escuchó por mi amplia habitación mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, apartando a su vez, los mechones de pelo rubio dorado que me caían rizados por todo mi semblante.

—Cariño, a ti nadie te va a secuestrar en la torre más alta de un castillo, ¡y menos aún un dragón! —Aún podía escuchar el cariz de humor en su voz. —Ya sabes que no existen, son sólo cuentos.

Asentí.

—Cuentos de princesas.

—Exactamente, mi pequeña princesita.

El amor destilaba de cada poro de su piel, y el cariño afloraba libremente con cada mirada que Madre me dedicaba.

Sonreí.

—Vale, ¿y qué sigue? —Proseguí, —¿el príncipe mata al dragón y se queda con la princesa que estaba encarcelada? —pregunté con aburrimiento.

Ella asintió, cerrando el libro con delicadeza y depositándolo en la mesilla situada a un lado de mi cama endoselada.

—¿Y por qué la princesa tiene que quedarse con el príncipe?

—Pues porque el valor de éste al derrotar al dragón escamoso y feo, y que escupe fuego —me imitó Madre intentando emular mi tono de voz—, poniéndose a él mismo en peligro y a riesgo de perder la vida para salvar a la princesa, dueña de una gran belleza, ya es suficiente para que ella sepa que es el amor de su vida. El que le dará todo lo que necesita y la mantendrá por siempre, dándole así una buena vida de riquezas y caprichos. —Me explicó finalmente, aún jugando con algunos mechones de mi pelo.

—¿Y qué pasa si el príncipe es feo, o no tiene dinero? ¡Yo no me quedaría con él! —grito horrorizada. —Yo quiero un príncipe guapo y fuerte, que me compre todo lo que yo quiera, que me idolatre y que me proteja de todo lo que me amenace. —Confesé con orgullo y haciendo gestos con los brazos.

—Pero eso no existe, pequeña. —Soltó una pequeña risotada. —La vida adulta es más complicada que todo eso, cariño. Y tú, como mi niña princesita perfecta, vas a tener lo mejor. Tendrás una buena vida, y nunca te faltará de nada. —Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó la frente con suavidad. —Nunca lo olvides, ten un rostro bonito, y no fracasarás en la vida. La belleza lo es todo. —Afirmó mientras me arropaba en la cama. —Y yo me encargaré de que nunca pierdas la tuya.

La miré confusa.

—¿Y cómo sabe todo eso, madre? —Pregunté entre confundida y curiosa, —sólo tengo siete años.

Ella volvió a acercarse a mí y me susurró al oído:

—Porque eres una hermosa princesita, y te mereces tu propio cuento de princesas.

La imagen del dragón custodiando la más alta torre de un castillo en un reino muy, muy lejano se cruzó por mi mente, y arrugué el ceño.

—Pero yo no quiero que ningún dragón me secuestre. —Declaré inocentemente.

La estruendosa risa de Madre se escuchó de nuevo por toda la habitación.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. Papá y mamá se asegurarán de que sólo encuentres a tu príncipe azul.

Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios antes de que Madre me diera las buenas noches y el sopor se cerniera sobre mí.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, todo con lo que pude recordar haber soñado era un enorme dragón de ojos dorados, que intentaba protegerme de cualquier aspirante a príncipe perfecto que se había equivocado tanto de cuento, como de princesa.

* * *

_Forks, en la actualidad._

Respiré hondo antes de pegar en la puerta de la habitación de Edward, donde sabía que Bella se encontraría.

_Toc, toc._

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —Sonó una voz enfadada desde el interior del cuarto.

—Soy yo. —Dije suavemente mientras abría la puerta lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro perfecto a la luz del resplandor plateado. —¿Puedo pasar?

Vacilé en la entrada, junto a la puerta, indecisa de si debía entrar o dar la vuelta e irme por donde había venido.

—Por supuesto. —Replicó Bella con una tonalidad de voz fuerte, a causa de la sorpresa, supuse. —Entra.

Pasé dentro y me senté a su lado en el sofá, donde ya había dejado espacio suficiente para mí. Bella parecía extrañada ante mi presencia, la verdad es que yo tampoco creí que pudiera estar haciendo esto. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, hacerla razonar, ser consciente del error que iba a cometer…

Respiré hondo una vez más.

—¿Te importa que hablemos un par de minutos? —le pregunté. —No te habré despertado ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?.

Miré de la cama, sin cobertor ni almohada, al sofá.

—No, estaba despierta. Claro que podemos hablar. —Contestó con una breve nota de alarma en la voz.

Reí con despreocupación.

—Edward nunca te deja sola, —dije —y he pensado que haría bien aprovechar la ocasión.

La miré directamente a los ojos, intentando comprenderla en vano, una vez más.

—Por favor no pienses que interfiero por crueldad —Imploré con voz gentil. Crucé los brazos sobre mi regazo, depositando las manos encima del diario que llevaba conmigo, y clavé la vista en el suelo. —Estoy segura de haber herido bastante tus sentimientos en el pasado, y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo. —Confesé.

—No te preocupes, Rosalie. Soy fuerte. ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó no del todo tranquila.

Reí una vez más, avergonzada de lo que iba hacer.

—Pretendo explicarte las razones por las que, en mi opinión, deberías conservar tu condición humana, y por qué yo intentaría seguir siéndolo si estuviera en tu lugar. —Le expliqué, aún mirando al suelo.

—Ah.

Sonreí, para su sorpresa y luego suspiré.

—¿Te contó Edward qué fue lo que me condujo a esto? —Pregunté al mismo tiempo que me señalaba.

Hizo un leve asentimiento.

—Me dijo que se pareció a lo que estuvo a punto de sucederme aquella vez en Port Angeles. —Contestó con un estremecimiento.

—¿De veras es eso lo que te contó? —Inquirí.

—Sí —contestó confusa y perpleja —. ¿Hay más?

Alcé la mirada y le sonreí con una expresión dura y amarga.

—Sí, si lo hay. —Afirmé.

Giré la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana, observando el exterior. Necesitaba calmarme.

—¿Te gustaría conocer mi historia, Bella? No tiene el final que yo hubiese deseado, ¿cuál de nuestras existencias lo tiene? Estaríamos bajo una lápida si el desenlace fuera afortunado.

Asintió.

Cogí el diario que rezaba encima de mi regazo, y se lo tendí. Ella pareció dudar al principio, pero luego lo aceptó y repasó el contorno con sus dedos.

—Adelante, eres libre para leerlo —le confié. Esta me miró como cuestionándome con la mirada, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer…

* * *

_2 de Febrero de 1933, Rochester._

_Querido Diario:_

_El día ha amanecido como todos los demás excepto por la rosa que he recibido del hijo del director del banco donde trabaja Padre, Royce King II. No puedo ocultar una sonrisa cuando levanto la cabeza de la almohada y la veo ahí, tan reluciente y hermosa, dentro del jarrón de cristal que Madre me había conseguido la noche anterior._

_Su sorpresa fue claramente palpable, y la felicidad se hacía ver a cada segundo que la miraba._

_Para qué mentir. Yo también estoy feliz y emocionada. ¡Al fin he encontrado a mi famoso príncipe azul! O eso esperaba…_

_Aún acurrucada dentro de la cama, me permito pensar de nuevo en el adorable rostro perfilado de Royce, y en sus agraciadas facciones. Pelo más rubio que el mío… ojos azules… _

_Cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras doy vueltas por la cama, incapaz de guardarme toda la emoción._

_Parece el príncipe de todo cuento de hadas. Guapo, con dinero, y romántico…_

_Unos golpes en la puerta me hacen perder el hilo de los pensamientos._

—_Adelante —digo con voz alta y a la vez tapándome con las mantas hasta la curva de la clavícula._

_Madre se encuentra de pie en el marco de la puerta una vez que gira el pomo y la abre. Unos segundos después, se dirige hacia las cortinas y las abre de un solo tirón, permitiendo a los potentes rayos de sol, ya bien alto en el cielo, entrar por la ventana._

—_¿Cómo es que aún estás dormida, Rosalie? —Madre me implora poniendo los brazos en jarras._

_Gimo intentando ocultarme de los rayos de intensa luz._

—_Es domingo…_

—_Efectivamente, señorita. Hay que ir a la iglesia. —Se dirige hacia mi vestidor y lo abre con ímpetu. —Además, la familia King estará allí, y su hijo también —Me informa con cierto tono pícaro en la voz. _

_Saca uno de los vestidos del armario y le echa una ojeada._

—_Este vestido es perfecto. Como tú, Rose. —Me sonríe a la misma vez que se acerca a mi cama._

—_Está bien, estaré lista en seguida. —la informo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro._

_Voy a ver a Royce de nuevo…_

_Con ese pensamiento en mente, me visto y abrocho el vestido lo más rápido que me permiten los brazos. Me siento en el tocador, y me desenredo el cabello, rubio y ondulado._

_Una última ojeada en el espejo y lista._

_Los pómulos están coloreados de una tonalidad rosada, los labios bien jugosos y suaves, el pelo bien peinado y sujeto con algunas pinzas, y el vestido… bien pegado al cuerpo curvilíneo, dejando entrever mi esbelto pecho._

_Simplemente perfecta._

_Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, me pongo unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos y salgo de la habitación para dirigirme a la sala de estar, junto a toda mi familia._

_Cuando llego, todos están sentados en la mesa, esperando a que nuestra empleada nos sirviera el desayuno a todos juntos._

_El té y los pastelillos no pueden faltar, pero Madre no me deja probar estos últimos por miedo a que pueda coger algún que otro kilo y estropeara mi perfecta figura._

_Me conformo simplemente con unas galletas y una taza de té caliente. _

—_Entonces, el joven King le ha enviado una rosa a nuestra Rosalie ¿no es así? —Padre pregunta más afirmando que cuestionando._

—_Así es, Padre. —Corroboro con una sonrisa tímida en la cara._

_Madre sonríe también mientras me coge de la mano una vez me uno a toda la familia en la mesa._

—_Justo lo que se merece nuestra princesita. _

_Agacho la mirada, y un rubor se me cierne sobre las mejillas. Algo extraño, ya que ya estoy más que acostumbrada a las miradas lascivas de los hombres en cuanto me ven aparecer. Sin embargo, esto es distinto. No una mirada llena de lascivia, sino un cortejo. Y por un momento, siento que mi vida puede, por fin, parecerse a la de Vera. La vida de mi mejor amiga, que fue desposada hace un año por el amor de sus sueños, un hombre que ni Madre ni Padre habrían considerado digno de mí, un carpintero. Siempre que la visitaba, la envidia corroía mis entrañas, al querer y desear con todas mis fuerzas una familia como la suya, y unos hijos tan adorables como los de ella. _

_Ojalá todo salga bien…_

_Terminamos el desayuno y nos preparamos para salir de casa y dirigirnos a la Iglesia, donde, según Madre ha dicho, el señorito King II estará._

_Los nervios me sacuden cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, y la impaciencia ya se hace palpable a ojos de los demás._

_Madre me regaña, diciéndome que debo mantener el tipo, no mostrar mis verdaderas emociones. Con mucho esfuerzo, logro controlarlas y dar imagen de una chica aburrida que no quiere estar aquí._

_El cielo, que había amanecido soleado, ahora se encuentra lleno de nubes que ocultan los brillantes rayos del Sol. Qué pena, la luz solar siempre realzaba mi pelo rubio, dándole más brillo y pareciendo incluso tener luz propia._

_¡Así no puedo lucirme! —pienso con resignación._

_Momentos después, entramos a la iglesia y la misa da comienzo. Intento buscar con la mirada a la familia King, pero para no llamar la atención, sólo me permito hacerlo de reojos, lo cual no me deja un amplio campo de visión._

_El doctor Cullen, nuevo en la ciudad desde hace unos meses, se encuentra en los bancos de la izquierda, junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos —algo mayores de acuerdo con la joven apariencia del doctor—, uno de pelo cobrizo, y el otro moreno. _

_Frunzo el ceño. No sabía que el doctor Cullen tuviera dos hijos,.._

_En el hospital, cuando alguno de mis hermanos enfermaba, siempre veía al de pelo cobrizo, que ayudaba a su padre con los pacientes; pero nunca al otro, que además, parece ser más corpulento y fornido que el primero. Más apuesto._

»Rosalie, ¿qué estás pensando? —_me imploro a mí misma mentalmente._

_Corriendo aparto la mirada y vuelvo a prestar atención al sacerdote que ya está representando la consagración de la eucaristía._

_Sin poder evitarlo, deposito de nuevo la mirada en el hijo corpulento del doctor Cullen. _

_Me quedo sin respiración por unos momentos. _

_Unos ojos dorados, penetrantes, me están mirando fijamente, y al ver mi reacción, una sonrisa juguetona aparece en su rostro._

_Aparto la mirada rápidamente._

_Me estaba mirando… ¡me ha visto mirándole!_

_Un rubor aparece en mis mejillas mientras Madre me hace un gesto con la mano y la cabeza para que mire hacia la derecha, a los bancos contiguos al nuestro._

_Royce King II, tan bien parecido, y tan elegante como él es, se encuentra sonriéndome junto a sus progenitores. Le hago una breve reverencia como saludo y me vuelvo a fijar en el sacerdote que ya iba a dar la comunión a los fieles presentes. Madre me coge de la mano para guiarme hasta el pasillo central que conduce al altar para poder recibir la comunión como buena cristiana. Yo hago lo propio, y agacho la cabeza mientras vuelvo junto a mis hermanos y Padre. Seguidamente, el cura nos da la bendición y podemos ir en paz._

_Al salir de la iglesia, Royce King I se acerca a mi padre para estrecharle la mano y saludarlo, al mismo tiempo que su hijo y esposa se acercan también. Royce King II se me acerca y me agarra la mano para depositar un beso en mis nudillos._

—_Señorita Hale. —Dice a modo de saludo. Yo le devuelvo otra reverencia y le regalo una sonrisa._

_Es tan perfectamente perfecto…_

_Luego, hace lo mismo con Madre, y le suelta algún cumplido que no pude oír debido al ensimismamiento que tengo al mirarlo. Analizando cada detalle, cada gesto._

_Es mi príncipe azul…_

—_Habíamos venido a saludar, ya que nuestro hijo ha insistido tanto en poder observar con mayor exactitud la hermosa belleza de su hija. —Comenta el padre dando una breve risotada._

_Yo miro a Royce y vuelvo a sonreír, ya sin ruborizarme._

—_Así es, señor y señora Hale. —Afirma Royce con convicción. —Quería invitarlos a tomar el té en casa y así poder disfrutar de la magnífica presencia de la señorita mañana por la tarde. —Continúa mirando intermitentemente a mis padres, seguidamente, vuelve su rostro y ojos hacia mí. —Si es de su agrado, señorita Hale._

—_Será un placer. —Contesto muy segura de mí misma._

_Madre y Padre sonríen orgullosos de mí y concretan detalles con el señor y la señora King. Cuando se despiden, Madre se gira hacia mí con una expresión emocionada y me arregla el pelo con las manos._

—_Muy bien, cariño. —Me felicita. —Además es muy apuesto ¿verdad?_

_En ese momento, la imagen helada del par de ojos dorados mirándome atraviesa mi mente, y por un instante, no sé qué contestar._

Sí, apuesto… por supuesto. Pero no más que el de los ojos dorados…_—Pienso para mí._

_Sacudo la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento._

—_Lo es. —Contesto con una sonrisa._

—_Además, es de la familia más rica de la ciudad, princesa. Está justo a tu altura, y eso ascenderá a tu padre en el trabajo también. —Mueve la mirada de mí a Padre. Después de un par de segundos, vuelve a traerla hacia mí. —Intenta complacerlo en todo lo que te pida ¿sí, cariño? Te juegas tu futuro._

_Asiento con convicción y nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa, donde el día pasa con total calma y sin acontecimientos importantes. Supongo que hoy toca irse a dormir temprano para estar bien descansada para mañana y pueda lucir mi mejor cutis en la casa de los King._

_Pero sin embargo, esos ojos dorados no desaparecen de mi mente, obsesionándome de tal manera que incluso esta noche he soñado con ellos._

* * *

_3 de Febrero de 1933, Rochester._

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy el cielo vuelve a estar nublado. Tampoco podré lucir el pelo en su mejor condición._

_Suspiro._

_La tarde llegaría más temprano de lo esperado y todos nos preparamos para dirigirnos a casa de los King. Yo me pongo mi mejor vestido y Madre me hace un recogido en el pelo, dejándome algunos mechones caer por mi rostro. _

_Con una llamada al cochero, nos encaminamos hacia la mansión King. Al llegar, es Royce quien nos recibe y nos guía a través de todos los jardines que posee la enorme casa. Cuando penetramos las puertas principales de la casona, el señor y la señora King nos reciben con sonrisas alegres en sus rostros. _

—_Pasad señor y señora Hale. —La señora King los alienta y todos entramos._

_Cuando llegamos a uno de los salones de la casa, el servicio ya está sirviendo galletitas y pastelillos encima de la mesa._

_La tarde pasa lenta pero sin pausa, Madre y Padre hablan y charlan con el señor y la señora King de cosas triviales. De vez en cuando, éstos le ceden el turno de palabra a su hijo para seguir cumplimentando a Madre, lo que no hace más que hacerla sonreír muy pagada de sí misma. Yo apenas participo en la conversación excepto cuando la señora King me formula alguna pregunta sobre mi vida personal o Royce me pregunta cualquier nimiedad que termina con algún otro cumplido._

_Yo cada vez me siento más cómoda a su lado, y a la vez, la imagen de una familia feliz, compartiendo una casa, todo tipo de lujos, y unos hijos adorables y rubios se posa de nuevo en mi mente, estrujando mi corazón en un puño, deseando gritar de emoción y felicidad._

_Entre risa y risa, una figura procedente del ventanal que tengo enfrente me hace fruncir el ceño y parpadear más de dos veces. No puede ser… _

_Se parece a…_

_¡El hijo del Doctor Cullen!_

_Aparto la mirada, confusa por no saber qué hacer. Cuando al fin decido alertar al señor King de tener un intruso en su jardín, vuelvo a mirar justo donde había estado la figura, y ya no hay nada._

_Ha desaparecido._

_Vuelvo a pestañear más de dos veces, intentando explicarme qué acaba de suceder. ¿Acaso ha sido una alucinación mía?_

_Una última ojeada al ventanal, pero no hay nadie. El par de ojos dorados había desaparecido. Sin embargo, en el césped recién cortado hay una flor. Una flor que no he visto nunca antes. No en Rochester, al menos…_

_Una violeta._

_Esto definitivamente no es fruto de mi imaginación. Ese tulipán no estaba antes ahí._

_Con la vista fija en la hermosa flor, oigo como Madre se aclara la garganta, intentando llamar mi atención._

—_¿Querida, te ocurre algo? —La señora King me pregunta con un tono de voz preocupado._

_Yo aparto la mirada del ventanal tan rápido como puedo y asiento con la cabeza._

—_Sí, señora King. Simplemente necesito tomar un poco el aire, si no es mucha molestia… —Explico mientras miro a todos los presentes._

_Royce no pierde un segundo en ofrecerse._

—_Señorita Hale, si se encuentra mal, quizá debería acompañarla en su paseo. —Aclara Royce poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndome la mano._

_Yo solo quiero salir y comprobar que no me estoy volviendo loca, y que el muchacho de ojos dorados sí que estaba realmente en el jardín de los King._

—_No hace falta, de verdad, señor King. Solo quiero que me dé un poco el aire, parece que ando un poco sofocada. No tardaré… —Y con eso, me levanto y salgo por donde he venido, abriendo la puerta principal y saliendo al jardín casi a la carrera, agarrándome el vestido para no pisármelo mientras me escapo de la casa de los King._

_Intento no pasar por delante del ventanal al que daba el gran salón en el que están mis padres y los anfitriones tomando el té y charlando, pero al menos quiero acercarme para recoger la hermosa flor que reza sobre el pulido césped._

_Cuando llego al lugar adecuado, me paro a coger aire y busco la flor por todas partes._

_No está._

_Ha desaparecido también._

_¿De verdad no me estoy volviendo loca?_

—_¿Busca esto, señorita Hale? —Una voz profunda y masculina pronuncia a mis espaldas. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente para saber quién es el propietario de esa voz, aunque en el fondo ya sabía quién era antes de girarme para averiguarlo._

_El más corpulento de los hijos del doctor Cullen se encuentra ante mis ojos sosteniendo al hermoso tulipán entre sus dedos. Por un momento no sé si gritar, desmayarme o seguir hablando con él. Finalmente, elijo la última de las opciones._

—_Sí —Digo, secamente._

—_¿Entonces por qué no viene a por ella? —Su voz parece divertida, como si la situación le hiciera gracia. Analizando su expresión, y sin poder aguantarme la curiosidad de tener una violeta entre mis dedos, doy un paso hacia él. Y luego otro, y otro._

_Él no se aleja. Se queda plantado en el mismo sitio donde me ha hablado por primera vez, ofreciéndome la flor con una sonrisa en la cara. _

_Cada vez que me acerco más, las suaves pecas que tiene en las mejillas se hacen palpables, y la palidez sobrenatural de su piel me hace preguntarme si alguna vez le ha dado el sol directamente en la piel._

_Cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él, alargo la mano y cojo la flor entre mis dedos. Me la llevo a la nariz para olerla con los ojos cerrados hasta que de repente, a una velocidad inhumana, me coge por la cintura y me pega contra la pared de la mansión, juntando su fornido y fuerte cuerpo contra el mío._

_Abro los ojos, asustada, y lo miro directamente a sus iris dorados._

_Una sonrisa juguetona se instala en sus labios y por un momento me olvido de respirar._

—_¿Q-qué hace? —Pregunto aún cogiendo aire._

_Una de las manos se mueve y me agarra uno de los mechones de pelo sueltos para ponérmelo detrás de la oreja._

—_Simplemente disfrutar de la hermosa vista. —Contesta mientras me analizaba con la vista. —Seguro que se está preguntando exactamente qué es lo que hago aquí, ¿verdad señorita Hale? —Me pregunta mientras me acaricia una mejilla con el dedo gordo de la mano que antes me ha colocado el mechón de pelo._

_Rígida como un palo, trago saliva y asiento con la cabeza._

_Una risa divertida se escucha a través de su garganta. No voy a acongojarme… no voy a acongojarme…_

—_¿Puede dejar de reírse y separarse de mí? —Ordeno con una voz un poco débil._

—_¿Y por qué debería hacerlo si es usted la que no quiere que lo haga? —Me pregunta mientras se aprieta más contra mí._

_Dios… se siente tan bien entre sus brazos…_

_Los músculos bien formados de su cuerpo solamente están separados por la fina tela de una camisa blanca de mangas largas. ¿Acaso no tiene frío?_

_Por un momento, me permito fantasear con el momento… con el hombre que me tiene entre sus brazos y un rubor se forma en mis mejillas._

—_A-alguien podría vernos. Por Dios santo, mis padres están ahí dentro… podrían pensar… podrían ver cosas que-_

_Repentinamente, sus labios están tocando los míos en un dulce y suave beso. Por un instante me quedo petrificada, pero tras unos segundos y completamente en contra de toda lógica, le devuelvo el beso._

_Sus manos me agarran por la cintura y yo le paso las mías por el cuello, sujetando aún la flor entre mis dedos. Sus labios acarician los míos, suave y dulcemente como el terciopelo. No hay lascivia en sus movimientos, sino otra cosa desconocida para mí._

_Cuando me voy a quedar sin aire, me separo y doy un paso atrás, ya recapacitando sobre lo que acababa de hacer._

—_Yo no… no debería haber hecho eso. —Digo más para mí que para él. El sabor de sus labios contra los míos aún palpitaba en mi paladar…_

_Sabía tan bien…_

—_¿Quién eres? —le pregunto ya más segura de mí misma._

—_Digamos que soy tu ángel de la guarda. —Y me guiña un ojo._

—_¿Y por qué eres mi ángel de la guarda? No necesito ninguno. —Digo, arrogante._

_Él suelta otra risotada. Yo frunzo el ceño e intento separarlo, pero es demasiado fuerte para mí._

—_Porque me gustas. —Me guiña otra vez. No sé cómo reaccionar a eso. —Y sí que lo necesitas. Toda mujer bonita lo necesita, y tú más que nadie. —Gira la cabeza hacia el interior de la casa, y frunce el ceño._

_Trago saliva. Nadie me ha dicho nunca nada parecido…_

—_Pero, no me conoce. Yo no lo conozco —_Y lo has besado. Y peor aún, te ha gustado…_ Mi mente me reprocha._

—_Emmett Cullen —se separa unos milímetros y me ofrece la mano a modo de presentación._

_Emmett Cullen…._

—_Rosalie Hale. —le agarro la mano y le sonrío. Él una vez que le he estrechado la mano, se la lleva a los labios y deposita un suave beso sobre mis nudillos._

—_Encantado de conocerle oficialmente, señorita Hale. —me vuelve a besar la mano y me hace una reverencia. —Estoy a su disposición siempre que quiera. _

_Me sonríe picaronamente mientras me vuelve a pegar contra él._

—_Contésteme a una pregunta, señor Cullen. —le digo mirando a la flor que tengo entre los dedos. Él asiente expectante. —¿Por qué una violeta?_

_Una sonrisa dulce y torcida le cubre el rostro mientras lo miro fijamente a los ojos, inundándome en la miel dorada que hay en ellos._

—_Porque va con el color de tus ojos. Violetas como las violetas. —me contesta mientras me acaricia con el pulgar una de mis mejillas._

_Curiosamente, me siento segura a su lado, y no tengo ni idea de por qué. Por el amor de Dios, es un desconocido para mí…_

—_Probablemente debería volver dentro… —Intento separarme de él una vez más aunque mi alma por dentro, en el fondo, me grita para que no me aleje, para que me quede a su lado._

—_Sí, probablemente será lo mejor… —me dice mientras me doy la vuelta para volver dentro._

_Cuando llevo unos pasos dados, me acuerdo de que aún hay algo que quiero preguntarle. _

_Me giro a la vez que hablo._

—_Oye ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?_

_Pero mi voz se queda en el aire. Ya no hay nadie en el jardín. Como si todo lo que hubiera pasado realmente no hubiese ocurrido._

_Me llevo una mano a los labios, y siento mentalmente el peso de sus labios contra los míos, dulces, suaves… No. No ha sido producto de mi locura. Me ha besado de verdad._

_Con ese pensamiento en mente, me dirijo de nuevo hacia el interior de la mansión, donde Madre, Padre, mis hermanos y la familia King me esperan con impaciencia._

* * *

_12 de Febrero de 1933, Rochester._

_Querido Diario:_

_Ha pasado más de una semana y aún no he vuelto a verlo. Hoy, miércoles, Royce vendrá a recogerme en un carruaje para ir a dar un paseo por el parque más famoso de la ciudad._

_Todavía no nos hemos besado, pero tampoco es a él a quien quiero besar realmente. Sé que suena absurdo, pero mis labios aún siguen sintiendo el tacto de los suyos contra ellos. Es completamente una locura._

_Cuando me arreglo, y me visto con otro de los vestidos de mi vestidor, bajo las escaleras hasta nuestro salón, donde Madre está tejiendo y mis hermanos haciendo de las suyas. Padre lee el periódico, pero cuando doy un primer paso y me adentro en la habitación, levanta la cabeza y me sonríe._

—_¿No es genial que el señor King me haya dado algunos días libres? —Pregunta Padre emocionado. Le sonrío a modo de respuesta._

—_Rose, princesa. Estás preciosa. El señorito King se va a quedar con la boca abierta. —Madre dice desde la otra punta de la habitación. —Además, hay que aprovechar el sol mientras esté. En cualquier momento puede marcharse de nuevo —Explica, y luego baja el volumen de voz, —menos mal que ya llevamos una semana y varios días de sol._

_Sonrío._

_Es cierto, desde el día en que fuimos a tomar té a casa de los King, el sol había regresado, y no hubo rastro ninguno de las nubes._

_En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta suena, y padre se levanta para abrir._

_Royce King II se encuentra en la entrada, vestido con un traje tan caro como prometen ser sus zapatos. Por un momento, me hace acordarme de que lo que supondría casarse con él, y que pidiera mi mano en matrimonio, serían los lujos, la buena vida…._

_¿Qué podría pedir de Emmett Cullen?_

_Nada, solo el placer de besar sus labios…_

_Me acerco a la puerta, y Royce me saluda como de costumbre, besando mi mano. Por alguna extraña razón, no me gusta que lo haga. No parecen los besos de un príncipe de verdad…_

—_¿Preparada, señorita Hale? —Me pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro y ofreciéndome la mano._

_Asiento con la cabeza, y lo sigo por nuestros jardines, no tan grandes como los de su casa, pero notablemente decentes. _

_Cuando llegamos al carruaje, me ayuda a subir y seguidamente, hace lo propio. Con unas palabras simples indica al cochero que se ponga en marcha._

_Lo miro de reojos, insegura de mi misma por una vez en la vida, y lo observo detenidamente de perfil. Ese mentón bien formado —pero no tan bien como el del señor Cullen… —, esa nariz perfilada —pero no tan bonita como la de él… —, esos ojos azules…_

… _pero no tan profundos como los dorados…_

—_¿En qué piensa, señorita Hale? —me pregunta intrigado Royce, frunciendo el ceño._

_Aparto rápidamente la mirada y la agacho, avergonzada por habérmele quedado observando tan fijamente…_

—_En lo atractivo que es usted… —Miento. _

_¿Por qué estoy mintiendo?_

_Una risa orgullosa llena mis oídos, provocando mi curiosidad. Levanto la mirada una vez más._

—_¿Qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia, señor King? —digo un poco brusca. De mí no se ríe nadie, y él no va a empezar ahora._

_Con una sacudida de cabeza, su risa cesa._

—_Oh, mi querida Rosalie, jamás me reiría de ti. Simplemente me llamaba mucho la atención la ironía del momento. —Me sonríe mientras con una mano me sujeta el mentón. —La mujer más hermosa que haya pisado todo Estados Unidos pensando en mi atractivo. ¿No es ello motivo de incredulidad y honor? —me mira fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, después los baja gradualmente por mi rostro, observando todos mis rasgos faciales, hasta detenerse en los labios…_

_Va a besarme…_

… _y no quiero que lo haga… ¡no él!_

—_Señorita Hale… le ruego que acepte mis disculpas si la he ofendido. _

_Y entonces, sus labios tocan los míos suavemente y a la vez urgentes, dominantes. Exigentes._

Él no te besó así… y lo sabes. —_Mi mente me dice ajena a mis deseos. _

_No, no me besó así… pero es el hombre adecuado. Cuidará de mí, tendremos una familia si todo sale bien. Me pedirá que sea su esposa, y yo le contestaré que sí._

Pero no es tu ángel de la guarda, tu dragón cautivador.

_Incapaz de alejar mis pensamientos, me imagino cómo sería si en vez de estar besando a Royce King II, fuera Emmett Cullen, mi ángel de la guarda…_

_Ardiente… fantasioso… exigente pero a la vez dulce… prometedor y alentador…_

_Con un leve empujón en el pecho del señor King, me separo de sus labios._

—_No… puedo. No está bien. —me excuso intentando coger aire. —No es adecuado._

_Él cierra los ojos un momento y respira hondo. Después los abre, y se me queda mirando atentamente, examinando mis facciones nuevamente. Asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a colocarse en su posición inicial._

—_Como guste la señorita. —Sonríe y bajo la mirada hacia mi regazo. ¿Por qué ha sonado tan falso? Me envalentono y alzo el mentón, le asiento con la cabeza y me dedico a inspeccionar el tan bonito parque que nos rodea._

_Veo los árboles brillas bajo la luz del sol, los niños más pequeños jugar con sus madres y padres felizmente, con unas sonrisas enormes en la cara._

_Una familia…._

_Por un momento, la imagen de Vera con su marido y su hijo vuelven a mi mente, atormentándome, encelándome…_

_Yo también quiero una familia… y para ello no puedo dejarme llevar por las ilusiones que se fundaron una tarde, como de la nada. Eso no me daba ningún augurio de futuro, quizás simplemente sí que estoy loca y todo ha sido producto de mi imaginación…_

_¿Por qué sino iba a desaparecer de ese modo? ¿Qué clase de ángel de la guarda deja abandonada a su protegida? Quizás todo ha sido una broma… una apuesta para burlarse de mí._

_Frunzo el ceño._

—_¿No hace un día estupendo, señorita Hale? —Royce me saca del ensimismamiento. Parpadeo, intentando recordar qué me ha preguntado. Cuando mi mente de nuevo decide funcionar, le respondo._

—_Así es._

—_Además, incluso es aún más hermosa a la luz del sol. Parece deslumbrarme… —Sonríe a la vez que mueve su mano sigilosamente en busca de la mía. Me la sostiene, y yo me dejo sostener. Este hecho parece enorgullecer al señor King, que sonríe con petulancia y alza el mentón, como dándose importancia. Yo hago lo propio. Si él alza la cabeza y echa los hombros para atrás, yo también. Porque yo soy Rosalie Lilian Hale. Y si alguien es importante, esa soy yo._

_Sonrío con arrogancia mientras seguimos nuestro camino a través del parque. La gente nos mira por la calle, observándonos con celos y envidia._

_Me envidian…_

_Miro a Royce, con encanto e intentando flirtear con él y de pronto, todo parece muy fácil. El futuro se me aparece delante de los ojos. ¿Podría ser verdad? _

—_Señorita Hale. —Me llama con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. —El mes que viene se celebra un baile de máscaras al que asistirán las familias más distinguidas del condado, —me informa mirándome directamente a los ojos, —, es y será el más importante del año y sería un gran honor para mí que me acompañara al gran evento. Por supuesto puede ir toda vuestra familia._

_Me quedo mirándolo sorprendida. ¿Un baile? ¿De máscaras? ¿Y con él?_

_Los ojos se me iluminan de emoción y anticipación. Una sonrisa se me pone en los labios a la misma vez que vamos de vuelta a mi casa. Asiento con la cabeza enérgicamente._

—_Será un placer ir con usted, señor King. —Contesto. _

—_¿Puedo besarla otra vez, señorita Hale? —Me pregunta al oído, rozando la piel de mi cuello con la suavidad de sus cálidos labios. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo y los vellos se me ponen de punta. Contengo la respiración y asiento levemente con la cabeza._

_El semblante de Royce se acerca al mío lentamente, como pidiéndome permiso otra vez. Al notarlo demasiado lento, soy yo la que se adelanta y junto mis labios a los de él._

_Los suyos me reciben cálidamente, ansiosos por poseerme, y urgentes. La sensación de empalago se hace presente en el sentido del gusto, algo que no me permite volar y olvidar que estoy en el presente. _Algo que no sucedió cuando Emmett Cullenme besó…

_Me obligo a desechar ese pensamiento e intento disfrutar del beso del que probablemente será mi prometido…. O eso espero al menos. Madre no me lo perdonaría jamás si hago que mi relación con el hijo de los King se aleje de mí. Es mi oportunidad… el príncipe azul que me ha venido a salvar. ¿Pero a salvar de qué exactamente?_

* * *

_23 de Febrero de 1933, Rochester._

_Ya ha pasado otra semana más y el sol sigue brillando tanto en el cielo como en las últimas semanas. Aún no llegaba el baile de máscaras que tanto ansío, pero el señor King me ha invitado a otros de menor categoría. Cada vez me siento más feliz a su lado, me da todo lo que necesito, me trata de manera excepcional y Madre y Padre se sienten orgullosos de mí. ¿Qué más puedo desear?_

_Me río para mí. _

_No hay nada más que pueda desear… Royce King me ofrece el futuro que siempre he querido. El vivir como una familia, querida y con niños, tal y como Vera lo está haciendo con su marido de baja clase…_

_La diferencia entre ella y yo es que al menos Royce pertenece a la familia más rica de la ciudad. Podré vivir con todo tipo de lujos y comportarme como una mujer de clase alta. Como lo haría cualquier princesa…_

_Pronto tengo que ir a visitar a mi amiga. Necesito contarle todo lo que me está pasando, y ver cuál es su reacción. Por otro lado, está el misterioso señor Emmett Cullen que no ha vuelto a aparecerse ni una sola vez más desde aquella tarde en casa de los King._

_¿Es que efectivamente sí fui una apuesta o una diversión?_

_Cierro los puños, conteniendo la ira que irradio por cada poro de mi piel._

_¡Pues de Rosalie Lilian Hale no se ríe nadie! _

_La puerta de mi cuarto, repentinamente se abre y aparece Madre detrás de ella con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro._

—_Royce está aquí, querida. —Me informa mientras entra a mi habitación y me echa un vistazo._

_Sonrío ante la noticia. Si para Emmett Cullen solo soy un pasatiempo, divertido y del que se pueden reír, está muy equivocado. Y se lo voy a demostrar._

_Voy a conseguir prometerme con Royce King II._

* * *

_16 de Marzo de 1933, Rochester._

El día del baile de máscaras ha llegado —_pienso con ilusión._

_Envuelta en un vestido morado —como las violetas— con piedrecitas brillantes y plateadas me dirijo hacia la planta baja de la casa, donde Madre y Padre están también vestidos adecuadamente para la ocasión. _

_Mi vestido se aprieta y amolda perfectamente a mis curvas, resaltándolas y haciéndome parecer más delgada de lo que ya soy. Al ser palabra de honor, el corpiño hace destacar mi pecho, recibiendo así más miradas de las necesarias. La falda consta de dos capas, una interior más clara, y otra que cae por encima dejando un lado abierto._

—_Estás hermosa, cariño. —Padre y Madre me dicen con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus rostros. Yo sonrío y me acerco a la vitrina donde están las máscaras._

_Busco la mía, morada también, con brillantes plateados y plumas del mismo color y negras. Le pido a Madre que me la abroche bajo el recogido que me he han hecho en el pelo, dejando libres los pocos mechones que me caen en cascada por mi cara. La siento tensar los lazos y cuando termina de anudármela me aliso la falda de nuevo, nerviosa por lo que podrá pensar Royce de mi aspecto cuando me vea. Aunque, no es por ser arrogante, pero… _

… _estoy perfecta._

_Seré la envidia de todas las mujeres presentes en el baile. Todas querrán ser como yo, y envidiarán mi compañía._

_El timbre de la puerta suena y me giro rápidamente para ver quién ha llegado. _

—_Buenas noches, señor y señora Hale. —Saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza Royce, mi príncipe azul. Me acerco al marco de la puerta y sonrío tímidamente tras la máscara. _

_Él me coge de la mano y me besa los nudillos, como si de una reina se tratara. El orgullo y felicidad trepan velozmente por mi cuerpo, haciendo que piense únicamente en mí y en mi acompañante, en vez de los demás._

—_Señorita Hale, está impecable. —Sonríe —Sin duda todos me envidiarán esta noche por tenerla a usted de acompañante._

—_Nosotros nos alegramos de que sea usted el que la acompañe, en vez de cualquier otro, señor King. —Dice Madre arreglándome una pluma de la máscara._

—_Es un honor para mí que semejante belleza esté a mi lado, señora Hale. —Contesta de nuevo, haciéndome entre sonrojar y sonreír de orgullo. ¡Le gusto, le gusto!_

—_Dele a sus padres las gracias por la invitación, y que en breve nos veremos. —Padre habla por primera vez. Mis hermanos corretean por el salón, haciendo caso omiso a nuestro invitado. Ruedo los ojos, aliviada de que me voy a alejar de los dos. Hoy es mi noche, y nadie me la va a estropear._

_Al llegar a casa de los King, de nuevo, Royce me ayuda a bajar del vehículo y enganchada de su brazo, nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de la casa._

_La sirvienta nos abre la puerta y nos deja entrar con una sonrisa en la cara. _

—_Esta noche, querida Rosalie, cuando llegue la medianoche, te haré una pregunta, y espero de todo corazón que la respuesta sea «Sí» —Me dice pegando su boca a mi oreja, enviando oleadas de escalofríos bajo mi piel, haciéndome casi saltar de felicidad. Trago saliva, sin saber muy bien qué decir._

—_Eso espero yo también, Royce. —logro articular con dificultad._

_Seguidamente, me lleva hacia el gran salón, donde ya está prácticamente lleno de familias ricas de todo el condado. Reconozco a muchas de ellas por los otros bailes a los que asistí, pero aún así, hay muchas más que no me sonaban lo más mínimo. También tengo que tener en cuenta, que con las máscaras que llevan, es aún más complicado reconocer a la gente._

_Al rato de haber llegado, y de que Royce me presentara a las otras muchas familias que aún no conozco, Madre y Padre aparecen por la puerta, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros. Me acerco a ellos para saludarlos, y darle dos besos a ambos. Mis hermanos me abrazan, curiosamente, y me dicen lo hermosa que estoy. _

_Y es verdad._

_Desde que entramos Royce y yo en el gran salón de su casa, todos me miran, como analizándome e inspeccionando mi figura. Sin duda, se nota a distancia que la envidia corroe sus entrañas. Sonrío con más felicidad que antes._

—_Buenas noches, señor y señora Hale. Señorita Hale.—Una voz suena a nuestras espaldas. Me giro y deduzco que es el doctor Cullen, ya que la presencia que impone y la belleza que destila no se encuentran muy frecuentemente._

Mentira, conoces a otro igual o más hermoso que él….

_Emmett Cullen._

_Mi corazón empieza a latir con más fuerza. Si el doctor Cullen y su esposa están aquí, eso significa que sus hijos también ¿no?_

—_Oh, ¿qué tal están, señor y señora Cullen? —Madre saluda cortésmente. Inspecciono la sala con la mirada, buscándole entre toda la multitud, sin éxito. Dejo salir un suspiro de decepción._

_¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Tengo a Royce para mí solita toda la noche, y yo pensando en un hombre que ni siquiera tiene el valor de aparecer una segunda vez ante mí._

—_Sólo queríamos saludarles y ver qué tal se encontraba su hijo desde la otra vez que estuvo en el hospital. —Carlisle pregunta indirectamente con una voz suave. Sus ojos son dorados también._

_Me disculpo un momento de la conversación con la excusa de ir al baño. Busco a Royce con la mirada, necesitándolo cerca de mí para no hacerme pensar en el hijo del doctor Cullen._

_Atravieso el salón intentando no golpear a ningún invitado hasta que una mano me agarra del antebrazo y me gira repentinamente._

_A punto de gritar, me quedo mirando al causante de tal descaro sin cuidado ninguno. Unos ojos dorados me reciben con una sonrisa. Me quedo hipnotizada, sin saber qué decir o articular._

—_¿Me permite la señorita? —Me pregunta quitando su brazo izquierdo de la espalda y mostrándome una flor. Una violeta._

_La miro fijamente, muda. Alcanzo la flor con una mano y me la llevo hasta mi nariz para oler su hermosa esencia._

—_Gracias._

_Me siento como una estúpida. ¿No tenía otras cosas que decir a parte de un «gracias»? _

_Recobrándome de su interrupción, me pongo a la defensiva._

—_¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —Pregunto._

_Una sonrisa se plasma en el rostro del señor Cullen. Frunzo el ceño, enfadada._

—_No veo qué tenga tanta gracia, señor Cullen. —Contesto intentando soltarme de su agarre. Él gustosamente me suelta y se acerca hasta mi oído._

—_Si se lo digo, no me creería, señorita Hale. —Me dice confidencialmente. —Pero lo que sí puedo decirle, es que esos ojos violetas son inconfundibles. ¿Qué otra mujer hermosa puede ser más hermosa que aquella que porta esos ojos del mismo color que las violetas? —Me susurra tranquilamente._

_Cierro los ojos, aprovechando el momento hasta el final. ¿Si me hubiera utilizado como diversión no me habría dicho eso, no?_

—_Pues si son tan inconfundibles, ¿cómo es que después de más de un mes no ha podido encontrarme? —Pregunto maliciosamente._

_Otra sonrisa._

—_No me gusta el sol. —contesta simplemente. Lo miro extrañada._

—_¿Qué no le gusta el sol? —repito incrédula. —¿Me está tomando el pelo?_

_Otra sonrisa._

_¿¡Es que no puede dejar de hacer eso!_

—_Digamos que soy algo así como un vampiro. —Responde poniéndose dos dedos en la boca como si fueran colmillos._

_Me río. La imagen es realmente cómica y graciosa._

—_Ya, un vampiro, claro. ¿Cómo no se me habría ocurrido antes? —Respondo siguiéndole el rollo y aún riéndome._

—_Pero es de vital importancia que no le revele este secreto a nadie, sino podría causar una catástrofe. —Me advierte también riéndose._

_Por un momento, no hay nadie más que nosotros dos. Royce nunca me hace reír de esta manera. Siempre está serio e impersonal. Por una vez, agradecí que no todo fuera seriedad en mi vida._

—_Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —Respondo, aún actuando._

—_Menos mal, porque si no tendría que matarla. Y entiéndame que no podría dejar al mundo sin una mujer hermosa. —Me dice con un aire aliviado. Ahora soy yo la que sonríe._

—_¿Verdad que sí soy hermosa? —digo y hago poses, como si fuera una modelo en una sesión fotográfica._

_Se me acerca otra vez al oído y susurra suavemente._

—_La que más. —Afirma con ímpetu. La canción a piano que esta sonando termina, y empieza otra nueva, mucho más compleja y bonita. —Por eso, ¿me permite este baile, señorita Hermosa?. —Me ofrece su mano para llevarme más al centro de la pista._

_Asiento con la cabeza y le acepto la mano. Dejo que la música fluya por todos mis sentidos._

—_No me suena esta música a nada que haya escuchado antes. ¿De quién es? —Le pregunto curiosa. La melodía es hermosa._

—_Es de mi hermano Edward. —Me dice sin darle mucha importancia. Yo dirijo mi mirada hasta el muchacho que está sentado frente al piano. Sí, aquel es su hermano._

_Por un momento, quiero saber qué talentos puede tener el señor Emmett Cullen al ver que su hermano es un genio de la música._

—_No lo hace nada mal. Y dime ¿cuáles son sus grandes dones? —pregunto curiosa. —Su hermano es un genio de la música, su padre un gran doctor. ¿Y usted? _

_Esta vez, la sonrisa que se aparece en el pálido rostro del señor Cullen es más pícara y malvada. Trago saliva._

—_Mis grandes dones, señorita Hale, serían indecentes en este momento. Pero después del baile, si no le importa esperar, se los puedo mostrar sin ningún problema._

_Lo miro a los ojos, no muy segura de si alejarme de él a toda prisa, o si reírme. Puesto que me siento muy bien en sus brazos a la vez que bailamos, decido no tomárselo en cuenta._

—_Lamento comunicarle que me será imposible esta noche. Quizás en otra ocasión, es una verdadera lástima. —Respondo, tragando saliva._

—_Una verdadera lástima —Repite decepcionado. —Con las ganas que tenía yo de demostrárselo…_

_Sonrío y suelto una pequeña risotada ante el puchero que puso para darme pena. Hace de todo, menos darme pena. Repentinamente, siento como alguien me empuja por un lado sin querer en medio del baile. Murmura un «lo siento» y asiento con la cabeza. Segundo después, recibo otro empujón por el otro lado. Respiro enfadada. ¿Es que la gente no mira por donde va?_

—_¿Quiere que vayamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín? —Me pregunta el señor Cullen al verme agobiada entre tanta gente. Lo miro a los ojos, y asiento con la cabeza._

_Qué atento es…_

—_Gracias. No aguanto ni un segundo más en este salón. Parece que no puedo ni respirar. —Respondo agarrándome a su brazo y siguiéndolo hasta la salida de la casa de los King._

_Al salir, el frío arrecia y me acorrala. Tendría que haber cogido el chal antes de salir…_

_En un solo movimiento, Emmett se quita su chaqueta y me la pone encima de los hombros. Lo miro con afecto por el gesto que ha hecho y sonrío sinceramente._

—_Gracias._

—_¿No le dije que era su ángel de la guarda? Era mi deber. —Me guiña un ojo y me agarra la mano para llevársela a los labios y depositar un beso en los nudillo, tal y como Royce ha hecho antes._

_Sin saber qué decir, vuelvo a preguntarle sobre lo del ángel de la guarda._

—_¿Por qué se empeña en decir que es mi ángel de la guarda? _

_Sus cejas se arquean bajo la luz de la luna mientras vamos paseando por el enorme jardín. Le respondo con otro arqueo de cejas hasta que consigo que me responda de una vez._

—_Porque es una princesa en apuros y alguien tiene que ser el héroe ¿no? —Me pregunta con una sonrisa que denota su gran sinceridad y humor. Por un momento, el cuento de princesas que Madre me contaba de pequeña me vino a la mente, y la imagen del dragón con ojos dorados me hace reír en la noche silenciosa._

_Lo miro a los ojos, que me miran intensamente. Paro de reír al instante._

—_Lo siento, es que me acordé de-_

_Sus labios se juntan con los míos de nuevo, impidiéndome acabar la frase de una forma repentina. No me lo esperaba, pero respondo a su beso casi al mismo instante en que sus labios se ponen en contacto con los míos. La urgencia con que nuestras pieles se tocan es de personas hambrientas. _

_Le paso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, y él me atrae contra sí, pegando nuestros cuerpos y acariciándome la espalda con una de sus manos. Yo aún sostengo la violeta que me ha dado antes, pero debido a la emoción del momento, la dejo caer al suelo. Su lengua pide permiso para entrar en mis dominios, y yo con gusto, le doy permiso. Bailamos a ritmo de la música hasta que unas campanas suenan a los lejos. Las campanas de una iglesia indicando la medianoche._

_Como un jarro de agua fría, me separo de él y cojo aire. Royce. Su proposición. _

_A medianoche._

—_Ten-tengo que volver. —Tartamudeo al mismo tiempo que me dirijo hacia la puerta para volver al gran salón de baile._

_Él está mirando al cielo, tratando de controlarse y con las manos en la barbilla. Es la viva imagen de la frustración._

—_Lo siento…_

_Y salgo corriendo._

_Vuelvo al gran salón, y busco con la mirada a Madre, Padre o Royce. No los veo por ningún lado. El miedo me consume, ¿y si se han dado cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Habré estropeado todo con la familia King?_

_Siento unas manos en la cintura viniendo desde atrás. El primer pensamiento que se me viene a la mente es _Emmett Cullen. _Pero no es su olor, no es su tacto. ¿Entonces quién es?_

_Me giro y descubro a Royce mirándome entre una mezcla de arrogancia y de orgullo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, que ahora me parece falsa._

—_Te he estado buscando, princesa. —Me dice preocupado. —¿Dónde estabas?_

_Giro la cabeza hasta Emmett que acaba de entrar y se dirige hacia el lugar donde sus padres y su hermano se encuentran. En menos de un segundo, aparto la mirada y vuelvo a mirar al hombre que tengo en frente de mis narices._

_Bien, ahora toca mentir…_

—_Estaba tomando el aire, me sentía agobiada con tanta gente. —Digo. Al fin y al cabo, no es una mentira completa._

_Asiente con la cabeza y me vuelve a coger una mano para llevársela a los labios. La misma que Emmett Cullen había besado antes. _

—_Bien, vamos. —Me guía a través de la gente para ocupar el centro de la sala. Desde donde estamos puedo divisar bien donde están mis padres, donde está la familia Cullen, y donde se encuentran los anfitriones de la fiesta. Trago saliva. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?_

_Sonrío desganadamente. _

—_Buenas noches a todos. Espero que lo estén pasando bien en esta velada y se sientan cómodos con el servicio que mis padres y yo les ofrecemos. —Comienza Royce mirando a todos y cada uno de los invitados. —Es un honor para mí haber estado acompañado esta noche por esta preciosa dama —me señala con orgullo. —y los necesito a todos vosotros como testigos de lo que pienso hacer en unos momentos._

_La gente comienza a murmurar, las muchachas jóvenes me miran con envidia y yo sonrío sin saber muy bien qué sentir._

_Royce se gira hacia mí, y se pone de rodillas. _

_Oh, no. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Me lo va a proponer delante de todos?_

_Un rubor cubre mis mejillas violentamente. _

—_Señorita Hale, ¿me haría el gran honor de convertirse en mi esposa?—me pregunta muy seguro de sí mismo._

_Trago saliva. Estoy como muda. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora?_

_Miro a mis padres, que me miraban como alentándome a decir que sí. Veo el orgullo que florece de sus ojos, su felicidad. Pero entonces, la imagen de Emmett y la sensación de sus labios hace unos minutos se me posan en la mente, haciéndome dirigir la mirada directamente hasta donde la familia Cullen se encuentra. Los ojos dorados de Emmett me miran, confusos y ¿enfadados?_

_¡Pero qué me está pasando! Estoy a una palabra de tener lo que siempre he deseado. De estar como Vera, de vivir como una familia. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decir un simple «sí»?_

_Vuelvo a mirar a Royce, que me esperaba expectante y lleno de confusión. Visualizo en mi mente el futuro que me espera si decía que sí, y es todo lo que necesito para decidirme._

_Sonrío._

—_Sí._

_Se levanta en un solo movimiento y me coge de la barbilla para acercar mi rostro al de él y juntar nuestros labios._

_Pero no son los labios que yo quiero. Estos son como impersonales, mecánicos, obligados. No están para nada entregados y ni de lejos siento lo mismo que cuando Emmett Cullen está a mi lado._

_Cuando me separo de él, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde la familia Cullen había estado, pero ahora no hay nadie. _

_Se han ido._

_Y aunque mis padres vengan y todo el mundo nos felicitara, yo solo puedo pensar:_

_¿Qué acabo de hacer?_

* * *

_25 de Abril de 1933, Rochester._

_Ha pasado más de un mes sin escribir. No es porque quiera, sino porque Royce y mis padres apenas me dan tiempo casi para respirar. Todos se han vuelto locos con la boda, y ya solo falta una semana para la celebración._

_Mi mente, a pesar de saber que esto es lo más lógico y razonable, no deja de jugarme malas pasadas. Todas las noches la imagen de Emmett Cullen y la sensación de tener su cuerpo pegado al mío me carcomen en los sueños. Si de verdad estoy haciendo lo correcto, ¿por qué me siento como si estoy cometiendo el error más grande de mi vida?_

_Me termino de vestir y salgo por la puerta principal para dirigirme a casa de Vera. Tengo que darle la invitación de la boda personalmente y hablarle de todo este tema que me tiene tan desconcertada y confusa._

_Su casa no se encuentra muy lejos, por lo que no hace falta que nadie me lleve. Ya se lo avisé a Madre el día anterior y no puso ninguna excusa, por lo que ahora, después de comer, me dispongo a obtener el consejo de mi mejor amiga._

_Atravieso las calles, hasta llegar a una pequeña casita blanca, de una sola planta y pego en el timbre._

_Vera abre la puerta y me sonríe con sinceridad. Le devuelvo la sonrisa._

—_Rosalie. —Me dice emocionada mientras se aparta de la puerta para dejarme entrar._

—_Vera, ¿Qué tal estas? —Me acerco y le doy un abrazo. Cuando pego mi cuerpo contra el de ella, siento como una leve barriguita sobresale de su cuerpo. Me separo de ella y la miro a los ojos. —¿Estás embarazada otra vez?—le pregunto._

_Ella asiente emocionada y vuelve a abrazarme otra vez._

—_¡Henry! Ven a saludar a la tita Rose. —Le grita a su hijo mientras me comenta por encima cómo va su vida y su familia. Los celos una vez más me consumen aunque intento frenarlos._

_El niño llega, y sonrío al verlo._

—_Está guapísimo. Sin duda será un rompecorazones de mayor. —Le digo a mi amiga con una risotada. Ella asiente con la cabeza otra vez y me ofrece algo para comer. Pastelillos._

_Los miro con deseo. ¿Hace cuánto que no como ninguno por miedo a perder mi figura perfecta?_

—_Anda, coge uno. Se ve que no te han dejado comerte ninguno en bastante tiempo ¿eh? —Me dice sonriente. —Por uno no te va a pasar nada, Rose. Ojalá yo tuviera tu cuerpo…_

_Accedo y cojo uno. Pero solo uno._

—_Y bueno ¿qué es de tu vida, Rosalie? —me pregunta mientras ella coge otro pastelillo y se lo mete en la boca. _

_Ahora me toca sonreír a mí._

—_Me caso, la semana que viene. —la informo. Su rostro cambia por completo y se levanta para darme otro abrazo emocionado._

—_¡Oh felicidades! —Me dice sinceramente. —¡Me alegro un montón por ti, Rose! Y dime ¿Quién es el afortunado que ha robado tu corazón?_

_Bajo la mirada, sin saber qué contestar. Finalmente, decido contestar con una voz baja._

—_Royce King II._

—_¿El hijo del director del banco? —Me pregunta incrédula y emocionada. Luego entrecierra los ojos para observarme detenidamente —¿Y por qué no se te ve feliz?_

_Levanto la mirada y la miro directamente a los ojos. _

—_No lo sé, Vera. Debería estarlo, pero no lo estoy. Siento como si estuviera cometiendo el error más grande de mi vida, pero no entiendo por qué. —Confieso, conteniendo las lágrimas. —Es todo lo que he soñado. Todo lo que quiero, y aún así no estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer._

_Vera me vuelve a mirar detenidamente, analizando mis movimientos._

—_En realidad sí sabes por qué. —Me dice muy segura de sí misma. —Hay otro hombre ¿verdad? Un hombre que no aprobarían tus padres por encima de Royce King II y tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder, ¿no es cierto? —Me pregunta. _

_La miro con los ojos muy abiertos, como en shock, y segundos después aparto la mirada y asiento._

—_Solamente lo he visto un par de veces… —empiezo. —Pero siempre me siento muy segura a su lado, como si hablara conmigo y no con todo lo que hay detrás de mí. Se comporta como un verdadero caballero, y —se me viene a la cabeza la imagen de Emmett imitando a un vampiro con los dedos de las manos como colmillos — me hace reír. Es muy guapo, Dios sabe que lo es, y tiene unos ojos que me hipnotizan cada vez que los miro…_

_Vera suela una risita y la contemplo arqueando una ceja._

—_Estás enamorada hasta las cejas. —me dice con una sonrisa. —Entonces, ¿por qué te casas con Royce? ¿Por obligación? Así no serás feliz, Rose. Te lo digo como amiga. —Me aconseja sinceramente y cogiéndome una mano._

—_Pero es todo lo que mis padres quieren. No sé qué hacer, Vera. Estoy muy confundida —Le confieso, bajando la mirada a mi regazo._

_La puerta de la casa se abre en ese momento, y el marido de Vera entra cansado y sucio por el trabajo. ¿Ya es de noche?_

_Éste se acerca a su mujer y le da un beso en los labios. Aparto la mirada, no queriendo interrumpir su momento íntimo. Ese beso no se parece en nada a los que Royce me da. Los de él son fríos y artificiales, como si los diera por obligación, por jugar un papel…_

_Su marido se va y nos vuelve a dejar solas a Vera y a mi. Ella ve el dolor en mis ojos._

—_Lo siento, Rose… —Se disculpa. Yo sacudo la cabeza._

—_No pasa nada, Vera. —le comento con una leve sonrisa. —Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mis padres deben estar preocupados por mí. Te veré en la boda ¿verdad? —le pregunto antes de levantarme e irme hacia la puerta principal._

_Ella asiente con la cabeza y me da otro abrazo antes de abrir la puerta y dejarme salir._

_La noche está fría, y el viento recorre las calles como si fuera su guardián. Me abrazo a mí misma para protegerme del frío a la vez que me apresuraba por llegar lo antes posible a casa._

_Las miradas de los hombres que hay por la calle, ebrios, se posan en mí como si un foco me estuviera iluminando conforme avanzo hasta mi casa. Bajo la mirada, intentando por una vez en mi vida, hacerme la invisible y llegar a casa sana y salva._

_A cada paso que doy, siento como si dos pares de pisadas hacen eco a las mías. Aumento la velocidad de mis pisadas hasta que una voz, bastante conocida llega hasta mis oídos._

—_¡Rose! —grita._

_Los demás que lo acompañan se echan a reír. No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos que me miraban iban tan bien vestidos como para ser Royce y sus amigos._

—_¡Aquí está mi Rose!— grita de nuevo mi prometido al a vez que se carcajea con los demás, pareciendo igual de imbécil que sus amigos. —Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo._

_Lo miro asqueada. Nunca lo he visto borracho, siempre me había dicho que no le gustaba el champán. No me imaginé que le podría gustar las más fuertes…_

_Sin saber qué hacer, me quedo parada en el mismo sitio donde me encuentro. Él se acerca a mí y me agarra del brazo._

—_¿Qué te dije, John? —Se pavonea al tiempo que me empuja y me acerca a sus amigos. —¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?—Le pregunta a su amigo de Atlanta, moreno tanto de piel como de pelo._

_Este me mira como si fuera un caballo al que va a comprar._

—_Resulta difícil decirlo. —contesta arrastrando las palabras. —Está totalmente tapada._

_Se ríen, y Royce con ellos._

_De pronto, se me acerca, me toma por los hombros y rasga la chaqueta, que fue un regalo suyo. Los botones de latón saltan y se desparraman por la acera._

—_¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose! —me grita mientras me arranca el sombrero que llevo, enganchado desde raíz con horquillas. Grito de dolor, al sentir cómo las horquillas tiran de mi pelo hasta caer al suelo junto a los botones de latón._

_El grito parece ser del agrado de todos, por lo que me vuelven a tirar del pelo hasta hacerme caer de rodillas al suelo. Las risas continúan mientras intento ponerme en pie y salir corriendo. _

_Consigo hacer lo primero, pero no lo segundo. _

_Royce vuelve a cogerme por los hombros, esta vez para rasgarme la camisa hasta vérseme el sujetador. Las manos de sus amigos no tardan en alcanzarme y empezar a manosearme. Intento deshacerme de ellas, pero Royce me pega una bofetada en la cara para que me esté quieta. _

_La impotencia de tener todos ellos acorralándome me sube por la columna vertebral, consiguiendo que comenzara a temblar, no de frío, sino de miedo por lo que pueden llegar a hacer._

_Cierro los ojos e intento imaginarme en casa, feliz con Madre y Padre en vez de en medio de la calle, medio desnuda con varios hombres echándoseme encima._

_La falda no tarda en desaparecer también, y entonces en cuando empiezo a arremeter contra ellos lo más fuerte que puedo. Intento deshacerme de las manos que me manosean todo el cuerpo, pero por cada avance que hago, recibo tres bofetadas más para que me esté quieta._

_Comienzo a gritar, viendo que es imposible deshacerme de ellos, pero me tapan la boca con la mano mientras me abren las piernas y me bajan la ropa interior hasta las rodillas._

_El pánico se hunde en cada poro de mi piel y los gritos ahogados por la mano de Royce no hacen más que dejarme sin aire._

_Intento morderles, hacer que quiten la mano de mi boca y me dejen respirar en paz, pero en vista que no me quedo quieta ni dejo de gritar, uno de sus amigos me sujeta por el cuello, intentando asfixiarme para que me quede calladita. _

_Las lágrimas me caen por el rostro al sentir cómo mi virginidad se pierde en una panda de desalmados que me están violando. El aire ya apenas llega a mis pulmones y mis temblores son cada vez más exagerados._

_Quiero pegarles, quiero que me suelten, devolverles lo que me están haciendo, pero me tienen bien agarrada._

_De repente, un gruñido como el de un oso se instala en mis oídos y el agarre de mis captores y violadores se afloja. Caigo al suelo, tosiendo y llena de sangre. _

_Me acurruco en el suelo intentando hacer desaparecer el frío de la noche, pero sin éxito. Giro la cabeza hacia donde se escuchan signos de violencia. _

_Ensancho los ojos cuando veo uno de los amigos de Royce tumbado en el suelo, y con el cuello desgarrado, desangrándose en plena calle._

_Aunque debería, no me da pena. Me alegro por ello, aunque eso signifique también mi muerte. _

_Cierro los ojos, y espero la muerte, que parece no llegar nunca. El aire no parece llegar a mis pulmones aunque quiera, el pecho me duele a rabiar, y las piernas apenas las siento. _

_Los gritos de los amigos aún siguen escuchándose como melodía de los ángeles mientras la vida me abandona a mí también._

_Cuando siento cerrar los ojos por última vez en mi vida, el tacto frío de una mano suave como el terciopelo me acaricia la mejilla. Intento abrir los ojos, para ver quién sigue aún tocándome. _

_Unos ojos negros. Negros como la noche me miran detenidamente, como examinándome. Se ve claramente el odio en su mirada, la ira y la furia que destila su piel. Pero, por increíble que parezca, no tengo miedo. ¿Qué puede ser peor que lo que ya he vivido?_

—_Lo siento, princesa. —Me dice una voz. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. Hago el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos de nuevo, para inspeccionar su rostro, su piel, sus labios._

_Emmett se encuentra encima de mí, con las manos llenas de sangre y la cara también. Los labios gotean líquido carmín y entonces, es cuando el miedo vuelve a acudir a mí._

_Intento resistirme, moverme, pero un dolor intenso se deposita en mis costillas. Suelto un grito ahogado de dolor. Las caricias continúan y vuelvo a temblar en el suelo. ¿Por qué no me mata de una vez?_

—_Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, princesa. —Acerca su rostro a mi oído, y siento su aliento contra mi piel. —Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo dejarte morir. —Susurra suavemente._

_Se vuelve a alejar y me examina de nuevo, captando cada detalle de mi persona._

—_Te quiero._

_Y entonces, fuego. Mucho fuego._

* * *

_Forks, en la actualidad._

Bella cerró el libro de golpe, y se giró hacia mí con una expresión atónita y enfermiza en el rostro. No podía culparla, lo que acababa de leer no era fácil para ninguna mujer.

—Rosalie, yo… —paró un segundo, y cogió aire. —Lo siento.

La cogí de las manos y la miré directamente a los ojos.

—Lo pasado, pasado está. —Sonreí amargamente mientras bajaba la mirada y volví a mirarla a los segundos siguientes.

—Solo quiero que entiendas que yo no tuve elección, y tú si la tienes. —le expliqué con sinceridad.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

—Pero yo pensé que amabas a Emmett…

Solté un suspiro.

—Y lo hago. Pero perdí todo lo que quería. —Le dije tranquilamente. Al momento después, me levanté del sofá y la miré incluso amablemente. —Piénsalo muy bien, Bella. No pareces ser una chica tonta, así que no te dejes llevar.

Y con eso, me fui de la habitación.

Al salir, me encontré con mi ángel de la guarda personal, aunque me gustaba poder valerme por mí misma, a veces necesitaba a alguien que estuviera ahí y me hiciera entender que al menos no estaba sola en esta miserable existencia.

Sus ojos dorados me penetraron como siempre lo habían hecho, y le sonreí mientras me acercaba a él y acercaba nuestros labios en un apasionado y profundo beso.

—Yo también te quiero, Emmett…

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Regreso de Yuliss al fiiin!**

**Siento tener que regresar, y no con una sctualización de Making o Welcome. Como sabeis he estado super liada con la Universidad, y apenas he podido hacer casi nada. También me enganché a varias series, y demas y como que lo he tenido un poco de lado. Per ono os preocupeis por que pronto pronto, volvere de nuevo a toda caña ¿ok?**

**Este oneshot es para el concurso de Season Cullen Contest, en el que espero que me deis unos cuantos votos si creeis que me los merezco.**

**He tardado bastante en hacer el fic, basicamente porque apenas he tenido tiempo, y porque como veis es muy largo. Esta vez, me he decidido a participar con otra pareja distinta a la habitual, BellaxEdward. Ya sabeis de mi gran amor por Rosalie, así que este fic va enterito pa ella.**

**Espero que les guste, y espero recibir sus comentarios con los reviews!**

**Un besooooo!**

**Yuliss**


End file.
